


"Maybe I could lick eggnog out of your dimple."

by sinfularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's AU, Smut, you can see my sanity going to shit if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfularry/pseuds/sinfularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry hates grocery shopping (but not really), and Louis hates doing the dishes (but not really), and they both have a liking for kittens. And eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe I could lick eggnog out of your dimple."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE 2,000 WORDS, DONT LOOK AT ME.

Harry Styles hated shopping for groceries. Like he hated it more than he hated doing his course work for uni. Which was quite a lot of hatred if he did say so himself. But alas, it must be done.

Louis knew that Harry hated shopping for their food and necessities, and being the loving boyfriend that he was, he always did his best to make it more miserable for his little cuppycake because, well, he liked seeing Harry pout (which was basically a smile that he was trying to hide more times than not, but hey, who’s counting?) (Louis was counting, but that’s not the point) He liked to ask Harry for everything.

_“Babe, can we get some coffee?”_

_“You don’t even drink coffee, Lewis.”_

_“Can we get some nuts?”_

_“You’re allergic to nuts.”_

_“What about a dog?”_

_“We are at a food store, and no. I don’t like dogs.”_

_“But-“_

_“No.”_

And well, that was how it went every single time. Louis holding Harry’s hand and swinging it obnoxiously (cutely) between the two of them, singing whatever song was in his head at the time (it was usually Christmas songs at the moment, because yay, it was almost Christmas. And Louis’ birthday. Which was more important. Obviously.) and ignoring the disapproving looks from all of the old people, who apparently had forgotten what it was like to be a young 23 year old, who had a rather large crush on the love of his life. Louis hated old people. Except when they held hands and walked around the park he and Harry had fucked in a few times back in the day. Yeah, when they were walking around the park they were kind of really cute. He hoped he and Harry would be like that.

“Do we need cat food?” Harry asked as he reached up for a can to look at the ingredients. His brows furrowed, and his lips pouted.

“No we don’t need cat food, we should just let the damn thing starve. Hisses at me whenever I try to cuddle it.” Louis said as he turned Harry’s hand palm up in his own, tracing light patterns.

Harry giggled.

“Stop that tickles.” He said giving a little side glance at Louis, a rather gigantic fond taking over his face. His attention turned back to the can. “Do you think Bartholomew likes carrots?”

“God no. Nobody likes carrots.”

“I do.”

“Well.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and put the can back on the shelf.

They began walking once again, and came to the beverage section.

“Eggnog. That’s what we need.” Louis said, marching forward with a purposeful, almost scary look in his eyes.

“I already got it.”

“You what?”

“I already got it.” Harry said again. “We should go organic. Or maybe vegan.” Harry ventured over to the soy milk section because Harry was in another one of his little phases that lasted about 3 days.

“I don’t want to be vegan Harold.” Louis groaned, stepping in front of Harry, and placing his itty bitty hands on the taller of the two’s broad shoulders (that probably still had scratches on them from last night), and pushing him backwards. He might’ve laughed when Harry tripped over his own feet.

He continued backing Harry up till they were at a wall and he whispered, “Bet you got that eggnog for me.”

Harry closed his eyes, thoughtfully, and nodded. “Yep. Cause I love you.”

“Y’wanna lick it off my cock, yeah?”

“Pardon?”

“Or maybe you want me to lick it off your little nippies, hmm?”

“Louis.”

“Yeah say my name.”

“My god.”

“Maybe we could fill the tub with eggnog and fuck in it.”

“I can’t believe you're trying to seduce me with eggnog in the milk section of a grocery store.”

“And I can’t believe you named our kitten Bartholomew.”

Harry smirked, the damn dimple popping out.

“Maybe I could lick eggnog out of your dimple.”

“We’re leaving.”

And okay, maybe Harry didn’t hate grocery shopping _that_ much.

 

;  * ; * ;

 

Harry woke up to Louis licking his nose.

“What are you doing?” Harry grumbled, his eyes still closed, and his throat a little raspy from all the moaning he had done a few hours ago when Louis fucked him into subspace.

“Giving you kitten kisses.” Louis smiled, eyes crinkling, and oh. Harry was glad he opened his eyes.

“You’re cute.” Harry smiled.

“I know.” Louis smiled back.

“And I love you. A lot.”

“I know.”

“Do you love me?” Harry fake pouted.

“Hmm…” Louis looked at Harry. “Nope.” He said after a moments pondering.

“Oh.” Harry said.

Louis brought his hand up, and ran his fingers through Harry’s messy hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, making Harry purr, more or less. He trailed his hands out of Harry’s hair, and to his cheeks, which were a bit rosy, and then to his jaw, and then to his mouth. He paid special attention to his boyfriend’s puffy, red lips, still a little swollen, and maybe a little bruised, because they were maybe his favorite part of Harry. Well everything Harry was his favorite part, but those lips held a special place in his heart. He leaned in and kissed Harry’s chin, scrunching his nose up when he felt Harry’s stubble.

“Need to shave, babe.”

Louis got a hum in response because now, his fingers were running along the hollow of Harry’s neck. He placed gentle kisses along the skin, lightly nudging Harry to his back, rather than on his side. He maneuvered himself so that his naked body was straddling Harry’s unclothed hips. He looked down, and saw a lazy smile on Harry’s lips, and he felt his big hands rest on his sides, rubbing light circles into the slight dip of his hipbones.

“My baby.” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded and whispered back, “Yours.”

Louis leaned down, and nipped at Harry’s collarbones, sucking a small bruise onto the pale skin. He pressed a little kiss to each of the sparrows. He continued his gentle assault to Harry’s nipples, rubbing soft circles around them until they pebbled under his touch. He flicked his gaze up to Harry, who had his lip between his teeth, looking steadily at Louis. Louis kept their eyes locked as he lowered his head, taking one of the small nubs between his teeth biting, applying the smallest amount of pressure. But even the lightest touch made Harry hiss. Louis smirked as he continued to move his lips, teeth and tongue over both of his boyfriend’s nipples.

Harry put his hand in Louis’ hair and pulled softly, “Hurts. Too sensitive.”

Louis nodded, and kissed down Harry’s stomach.

“Damn moth.” He laughed quietly, and his tongue traced the wings.

“Butterfly.” Harry said a little breathless.

“Moth.” Louis argued, still kissing.

“Bu-“ Harry moaned, when he felt Louis’ teeth bite into his little bit of belly, that just wouldn’t go away no matter how many crunches he did.

Louis settled himself between Harry’s legs, laying on his tummy, looking up at Harry, resting his chin on his hands. He cocked his head to the side, and tried not to smile, when he saw Harry lift his head, a needy, distressed look on his face.

“Please?” he whined.

Louis bit his bottom lip, as he placed kisses that turned into nibbles, on that place between Harry’s crotch and leg.

“Watch me.” Louis said. He waited till Harry’s eyes were on him, to suck on one of Harry’s balls.

“Oh…” Harry moaned softly.

Louis moved his mouth, and kissed along Harry’s length, which was laying hard, and leaking, against his stomach. He watched Harry take his lip into his mouth as Louis licked at the underside of the head.

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could see Louis better. So that he could watch as Louis took his tip into his mouth, sucking, and flicking his tongue over and over, until Harry’s breath was coming out in short, accelerated breaths, that went up an octave higher at the end.

Louis lowered himself, taking more of Harry down, pumping what he couldn’t fit.

“Fuck…” Harry groaned, falling back down onto his back, running his hands over his face, as he tried to keep himself from bucking his hips.

Louis felt Harry holding himself back, from the way his thighs were tensed underneath his palm.

“Wanna fuck my mouth, H?” Louis asked between kitten licks at Harry’s tip.

Harry shook his head no, as he brought a hand to Louis’ head, gently urging him to take him into his mouth again. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth parted a bit.

Louis obliged, and moaned around Harry, as he took him farther and farther down his throat, silently thanking whoever was listening, for having little to no gag reflex. He swallowed around Harry, running his hands over Harry’s thighs and lower stomach, feeling his muscles contract, and loosen sporadically.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Harry gasped, neck straining as he lifted his head to watch Louis, mouth opened in awe, as he watched Louis, before throwing his head back into the mattress.

Louis kind of choked on his laugh, and maybe on Harry’s dick, pulling off so he didn’t die, and so that he could get his laughing out.

Harry’s head raised, and he looked like he was about to cry. “Don’t stop,”

Louis nodded, still laughing a little, as he brought his mouth back to Harry, just blowing cool air on the hot skin.

Harry looked at him again. “Louis.” He said impatient.

 His brows were drawn together, and his lips stuck out, and Louis was 87.2% positive that Harry was trying to look angry, but really he just looked like Bartholomew. But Louis liked Harry much more than their kitten, so he began to suck him off, once again.

Harry sighed contentedly, running his hands through his hair, that actually kind of needed a wash. But really that was going to have to wait.

Louis took him down again, swallowing, and humming sending vibrations through Harry’s body, and Harry was pretty sure that this is what heaven felt like.

“C-close.” He groaned, desperately trying to keep his impending orgasm at bay.

Louis cupped Harry’s balls in his hand, and touched and rolled them in his palm, while he dug his nails of his other hand into the flesh of Harry’s lower stomach, right next to the bite mark that he had left earlier.

“I can’t, I can’t… fuckfuckfuck.” Harry whispered, over and over, as his muscles tightened, and his back arched.

Louis drank him down, when Harry came in his mouth, nursing every last drop out, and stroking him until Harry hissed at him to stop because, fuck. He was too sensitive, and it was too early.

Louis wiggled back up, and nuzzled into Harry’s side, taking the younger boy’s tattooed arm, and draping it around him, resting his head on one of Harry’s sparrows.

“Can you feel your legs?” Louis asked, teasing in his voice.

“Hush.” Harry said.

“I was just asking.” Louis laughed.

Harry mumbled something incoherent as he pulled Louis impossibly closer, and kissed the crown of his head.

“Love it when you give me morning blowjobs.” Louis felt Harry’s lips smile into his hair.

“I just love you.” Louis gave Harry’s neck a quick peck.

Harry hummed softly. “I knew you loved me.”

“Hush.” Louis smiled.

 

; * ; * ;

 

“Louis… pssst…” Harry poked Louis’ cheek. “Louis, wake up.”

Louis groaned, and waved his hand around blindly until he came in contact with something. He smiled, hoping it was his boyfriend’s face.

Harry grabbed Louis’ rouge hand and brought it up to his lips, biting softly at the pad of his index finger, whispering against it. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Ew, stop. You’re so romantic.” Louis laughed, finally opening his eyes, being greeted with the green of Harry’s.

Harry beamed at Louis’ insult. “I like romancing you.”

Louis kissed Harry quickly before resuming his place on his pillow. Harry was on his side, head propped up by one of his elbows. He peered down at Louis, and Louis peered up at him. Harry looked so young with the sunshine streaming through his hair as the little dust bunnies swirled around in the air, and Louis almost started crying.

“I’m so old.”

“You’re only 24.” Harry laughed, dusting a few flyaways from Louis’ fringe, out of his eyes.

“I’ve robbed the cradle.” Louis buried his face in his hands.

“Oh dear god.”

“I stole your innocence.”

“Louis _shut up_.”

“But I’m 3 years older than you now.”

“For like 2 months, honestly Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes, even though there was a suspicious amount of adoration all over his fucking face.

“I’m going to have to get Botox soon, and I’m going to have to start dying my hair, and- where are you going?” Louis pouted when he felt the bed shift and saw Harry walking towards the door.

“To return your presents.” Harry called over his shoulder, smirking.

“Hey!” Louis said hopping out of his bed, (falling but no one need to know that) and jumping onto Harry’s back.

Harry let out a shocked breath, but accommodated, hooking his arms under Louis’ thighs, while Louis wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

“You’re lucky you’re a pixie, or else I wouldn’t be able to carry you.” Harry said turning his head and puckering his lips, waiting until Louis kissed him, smiling smugly because he had triumphed.

Harry made it through their medium sized flat, dropping Louis on the couch, and making his way to the kitchen to plate Louis’ breakfast. When he turned around, announcing that he was finished, Louis was definitely gone.

Harry stood dumbly by the stove, in his pink apron decorated with cupcakes and ruffles, Louis’ plate in one hand, and a spatula in the other. He pouted, until he heard Louis’ light footsteps coming from the hall.

“Where’d’you go?”

“T’brush my teeth.” Louis smiled widely showing of his little, pointy, white teeth. He blew in Harry’s face and Harry smiled at the freshness.

“Minty fresh.” Harry smiled.

“Wanna taste?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, inching closer, sliding his hands under Harry’s apron, touching at his bare torso.

“Mmm.” Harry smirked, placing the items in his hands onto the counter, then resting his palms on Louis’ bum, attaching his plump lips to Louis’ thin ones. A perfect match.

 “Looked so cute when I walked in. You just wearing your little apron, and your big pigeon-toed feet pointing in and your bony knees together.” Louis whispered, trying to sound seductive through his tiny giggles.

“Mmm, I’m glad my terrible standing posture turns you on…” Harry smirked into the kiss.

Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth, relishing in the slow languid motions of the kiss. Until Harry pulled away, pecking Louis’ lips in a quick succession.

“1 *kiss* 2 *kiss* 3 *kiss*…” He did this till 24, Louis swatting at his chest, laughing and trying to get away, but Harry’s strong hands held at his hips, keeping him in place.

“You’re such a twat.” Louis said draping his hands around Harry’s neck.

They just smiled at each other like idiots until Harry pecked Louis’ forehead one last time before reaching behind him and grabbing the birthday boy’s plate.

“Made your favorite. Nutella pancakes with powdered sugar and strawberries.”

“Well, I would hope so. It is my birthday after all.” Louis said snatching the plate playfully from Harry’s hands, scurrying over to the table. He sat criss-cross-applesauce in his chair as he waited for Harry to join him. He scooted Harry’s chair closer to his, patting the cushion as if to urge him to get the fuck over there quicker.

When Harry sat down, Louis handed him his fork. “Feed me.”

“You’re impossible.” Harry said shaking his head with a smile, because Louis was so fucking cute and how the fuck was he 24?

After Louis had finished his (and most of Harry’s) pancakes, he sat expectantly in his chair.

“Present time?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, smiling brightly, and Harry was pretty sure one of his ribs broke.

“You have to close your eyes, and you can’t open them till I say… okay? No peeking.”

Louis nodded once again, closing his eyes.

And Louis actually listened for once, and didn’t open his eyes, until Harry said he could, and when he did say he was allowed to, Louis gasped.

Harry was holding a little, grey fluffy kitten that had a pink bow on it, and holy shit, Louis may actually want to die. He didn’t even like cats that much, but it was so fucking cute.

The kitten mewed, and Louis squeaked.

“Gimme, gimme.” Louis said reaching up with grabby hands.

Harry handed the kitten over, and Louis set it on the table.

“Harry she’s so cute ohmygod. I don’t even like cats, how did you know I would like her?” Louis adjusted the pink bow around its neck so that it was centered.

“I just had a feeling, and uh… It’s a boy.” Harry said.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “Why’s he wearing pink?”

Harry shrugged.

“You’re setting him up to be gay.”

“Eh, that’s okay. It worked out for us.” Harry said nonchalantly.

Louis smiled before turning his gaze back to the kitten that was wondering a little too close to the edge of the table. Louis scooped him up, and cradled him to his chest. Louis was pretty sure the kitten’s tummy was the biggest part of its body, and its legs were the smallest, and it was so round and soft and fluffy and just.

“What’s his name?”

“Well, it was Spot.”

Louis opened his mouth then closed it, his confused look taking over his face. “He doesn’t even have spots.”

Harry threw his hands in the air, putting them in his hair. “I know! That’s what I said, but no. The people were like, ‘It’s just a name it doesn’t even matter’ and I was like, ‘yes it does’ and they were like ‘no it doesn’t’ and so I just took him and now he’s here. Nameless, because I refuse to call him Spot.” Harry’s voice had gone to deep and annoying when he mocked the people who gave him their nameless kitty, and now he stood peering down at Louis and their newest addition to their little family.

“I agree. Spot is so plain. He needs a strong, meaningful name.” Louis said scratching under the kitten’s chin.

Harry nodded. “Like what?”

“Rumplestiltskin.”

“ _What?”_

“Rumplestiltskin.” Louis repeated.

“And you always complain about Bartholomew’s name.”

Louis ignored Harry and cooed at Rumplestiltskin.

Harry took his seat next to Louis, and reached out to pet the kitten, but Louis pulled it away territorially.

Harry scowled. “I bought him.”

“Yeah. For _me.”_

Harry pouted, and Louis gave in.

“Rumple.” Harry said, testing out the name. “Rumple and Barthy… I like it.”

“Me too.” Louis smiled.

“Our little family.”

“Our little family.” Louis echoed.

“I’m gonna make you come 24 times tonight.” Harry said casually.

“No absolutely not.” Louis shook his head.

“C’mon let’s try.”

“No, my dick will fall off.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“It’s still a no.”

Harry ended up making Louis come 3 times, and maybe cry a little from overstimulation, but it was his birthday, and he told Louis he could cry if he wanted to. (Ba dum tss.)

 

; * ; * ;

 

It’s Christmas day and Louis does not care. He is tired from coming 3 times last night, and he’s tired of being old, and he’s just tired of Harry’s incessant playing of Christmas carols and really he just wants to sleep forever.

But no. Of course not.

He is pounced on by 4 people, and being tickled by approximately 78 hands, and oh. One just grabbed his penis. He hoped it was Harry’s.

“Get off, or I will kick you all out of my flat.” Louis groaned, sitting up.

He looked at his friends and he really did try to be mad, but they were all wearing sweaters and that’s just kind of adorable. Liam and Zayn were wearing matching ones, blue with Christmas lights tangled randomly all over, because they were the second cutest couple in the flat right now (can you guess who was first? If you said Harry and Louis, yes you were right) and Niall was wearing one also, green with a pinup Mrs. Claus (Louis kind of thought that Niall just wanted the world to know he was mostly straight, despite the fact that he was surrounded by gay 25/8). And, Louis’ heart may have gotten just a little bit excited at the thought of wearing a matching sweater with none other than his baby, Harry, who happened to be staring at him with a borderline psychotic, but mostly cute smile, that was so big that it looked like it might hurt a little bit.

“Up, up, up.” Harry said as he fucking pranced over to Louis’ side of the bed like fucking Rudolf.

Louis did as he was told and wandered over to the bathroom while Harry followed, and the other 3 of his friends went back out to the living space, laughing and talking loudly about what Louis thought was probably an inappropriate topic, considering today was the day that the son of god was born. But oh well. Louis was never really one for church anyway.

He grabbed his toothbrush and spread some of his minty toothpaste on, and watched Harry watch him through the mirror. Harry was most likely trying to make Louis choke, because we was making ridiculous orgasm faces, and wow. He was in love with this fool.

He spit out his foamy water and said, “I don’t even know why I like you so much.”

“Cause I’m irresistible, obviously.” Harry gestured to his body and wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis tried to restrain his fond, but he sucks at doing that, so you know. He looked at Harry and sighed. He was so beautiful in the most effortless ways. His hair was a mess, pushed back off his forehead, being held in place by a stupid, green bandana (one of his little phases, but surprisingly this one seemed to be lasting a tad longer than the others) and he was wearing a light pink sweater that was decorated with a kitten wearing a santa hat on it. (Louis was currently slipping on an identical one because they were a cute couple and occasionally liked to match. Sue them.) And Harry’s eyes still had a little trace of sleep in them, that somehow made the green sparkle just a little bit more. He was wearing some sweat pants, and fuzzy socks that made Louis’ insides turn to fuzz also.

“You’re quite pretty.” Louis said booping Harry on the nose, while he walked out of the bathroom to put on his own sweats and fuzzy socks.

Harry srunched his nose and made a mock noise of protest, as he followed Louis around their room like a lost puppy, until Louis was ready to go out to the rest of the boys.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming to ours?” Harry asked curiously.

Louis shrugged. “Don’t know. Just seemed like the normal thing to do. Their families are coming down here for New Year’s, just like our mums, so they just figured that they could stay, and celebrate with us, before we’re all forced to be with our parents.”

Harry nodded, as he bent down and scooped up Rumplestiltskin.

Louis squealed.

“Oh my, I forgot we had you!” He reached out and stole the cat from Harry who rolled his eyes, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up, or faint because Louis was actually talking to the kitten as if it were a human baby. And that may be one of the cutest things Harry has ever seen.

“Will you guys come out here already?!” Niall yelled from the kitchen and when they walked out, they saw that he was eating the cookies that they had made last night before bed.

Harry nodded at the cookie, “They good?”

Niall nodded, mouth full.

Harry smiled smugly, patting himself on the back. “I knew working at the bakery for 3 years was worth it.”

“Yeah but we were _poor_ for the better part of our boyfriendship because of it.” Louis chimed in while he shoved Rumple into Liam’s face, who backed away because, “Louis get it out of my face, I like dogs.”

“Liam pulling the bitches.” Niall cackled, and Zayn turned around and scowled.

“He means female dogs, Zayn. You don’t need to scowl at him.” Harry informed.

And Louis laughed because Harry was _such_ a fucking angel. Louis was pretty sure that when Harry was little and he picked a flower, and was told, _‘No Harry, they die when you take them from their home._ ’ He put the damn thing back in the dirt and patted the ground with a little fucking smile on his face while he fucking apologized to the daisy. _‘I’m sorry flower, I didn’t mean to hurt you.’_

“Who’s ready for presents?” Harry asked, clapping his hands together, like he was a preschool teacher trying to get his class excited for their next activity.

“Pass ‘em out baby.” Louis winked, trying to squeeze in between Zayn and Liam on the couch.

“Nuh uh. You’re over there, me and Zayn get the love seat.” Liam said pushing Louis away, and scooting closer to Zayn, and kissing his cheek, Zayn leaning into the touch.

“So much gay.” Niall said cookies still in hand as he sat on the floor next to Louis’ feet, back against the new couch because a certain couple had made Louis move.

They all watched as Harry walked on the balls of his feet back and forth from the tree (that was decorated divinely thanks to Louis) to the couch, a present in hand each time.

_“This one’s for you, Niall.”_

_“And Zayn, yours from me.”_

_“Liam, to you from Niall, it’s probably porn.”_

_“One for you my love.”_

_“And this one is mine, and oh, whaddaya know. Mine’s the biggest.”_

Finally Harry was done, and Louis was actually surprised at the amount of presents each of them had. He didn’t remember liking his friends enough to buy them this many gifts. But alas, he had, and the unwrapping began. Paper flying, boxes being ripped open, and tape getting stuck to anything and everything and there were probably at least 22 bows in Harry’s hair, and Louis kind of wanted to take his boyfriends shirt off and put little bows on his four little nipples, but he quickly reigned in his thoughts because _christ,_ it was Christmas.

“NIALL DEAR GOD WHAT _IS_ THIS?” Zayn squealed.

They all turned their heads and oh. Zayn was holding a porn dvd.

“Ahhh, so he gave _you_ the porn this year instead of Liam. Niall you sneaky bastard.” Harry said, clapping Niall on the shoulder.

“Yes Niall, uhm, kudos for taking them by surprise, and being cheeky, but Zayn why is it so bad, why’re you screaming?” Louis said, utterly confused. Niall always gave them straight porn. For every holiday. Even Columbus Day (which they didn’t even celebrate in England or Ireland by the way), so this really shouldn’t be anything new, and not at all surprising.

“It’s not the same this year…” Zayn whispered completely horrified.

Harry looked at Niall, (he was trying to hold in his laughter, thus turning his face redder than the tinsel on their tree) so Harry made a grabby hand at the dvd. “Zayn lemme see.”

“Harry don’t do it. You’ll be scarred.” Zayn was shaking his head.

“Babe give it to him, so he can tell me what it is, since you _refuse_ to show me.” Liam said.

Zayn looked distraught, trying to decide if he should subject Harry to the terror of the dvd, or save him and suffer alone. He sufficed, handing over the porn.

“I warned you.”

“Yeah, yeah just give it here.” Harry said, as he took it from Zayn’s hand.

Harry kept his eyes on Zayn as he brought the inappropriate video in front of him, saying things like,

_“God Zayn, you’re such a baby.”_

Or

 _“I bet you secretly like straight porn and you just don’t want to admit it.”_ (Liam flipped Harry off for that comment, but shh.)

But as he brought his gaze down, his eyes widened, and he actually _choked._

“Niall what the _fuck.”_ Harry handed the movie to Louis, who burst out laughing.

“Ohmygod, Niall this is brilliant.” He held his hand up to Niall, who was laughing harder than Louis, and high fived him.

“What is _it_?” Liam whined.

Louis flung it across the space between his couch and the loveseat (which was also his). And Harry, despite the circumstances, admired the way that Louis’ eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed. And he sighed happily at the sound of his giggles, and made a mental note to ask Louis if he could in fact, record it and make it his lullaby.

When Liam looked at the dvd, his face visibly paled and all he said was, “Oh. Well then.”

They all sat there for a few moments, Louis and Niall were still laughing, and Harry, trying to have enough respect for Zayn’s misery, was trying _not_ to laugh, and Liam had an arm around Zayn soothing him, hoping he wouldn’t have to have therapy, and Zayn was insisting that, yes, he would definitely have to have therapy.

“Are we all going to ignore the fact that there was a man fucking a donkey on the front of that?” Louis said in between his dying laughter.

“I can’t believe you got them bestiality porn.” Harry said, adding his 2 cents. (He may’ve had a smile on his face, but no one needed to know that he thought this all was too incredibly funny).

Niall shrugged casually, looking like he had just won the lottery. “Thought they should explore some more. You know, spice up their life in the bedroom.”

“Our sex life is quite nice, thank you Niall. Do you know how big Liam’s penis is? Because I do.” Zayn ranted, still looking a bit not happy.

They all froze and looked between each other, and Liam hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

Zayn looked at them. “What? What did I say?” He was really confused. All he said was that he knew how big Liam’s dick was and… oh. “No…” he whispered.

“Babe… you just-“

“TOLD US WHO TOPS.” Harry and Louis and Niall said in unison, as they jumped up from the couch. (Niall may have done and Irish jig, and Harry may have started hip thrusting, and Louis may have started shaking his bum like Beyoncé)

You see, ever since Liam and Zayn had gotten together, (which was a lot of years ago) they all had been trying to figure out who topped. Harry had insisted that it was Zayn, along with Niall, but Louis said that it had to be Liam.

_“I heard that he has a fucking huge schlong”_

But none of them _really_ knew (until now, heh) because Liam and Zayn swore up and down, that they were going to the grave with that information because,

_“We need some privacy, dammit. Just because you and Harry tell us every single detail of your sex life, and Niall watches porn without ear buds, doesn’t mean me and Zayn need to contribute to your ‘Kiss and Tell’ parties, and tell you who takes charge when the doors are locked. And quite frankly it makes me a bit uncomfortable knowing that Harry is a submissive and likes to be fucked until he’s in subspace.”_

To which Harry just shrugged and smiled, hand on Louis’ thigh, Louis spouting,

_“Will you at least tell us if one of you guys is a submissive?”_

_“No. God Louis, you need jesus.”_

_“That’s what they tell me.”_

So obviously, finding out who is thee topper of the ‘Ziam’ relationship, after years, was quite a gi-fucking-gantic deal.

“You,” Louis said pointing to Harry, “And you,” his pointed fingers turned to Niall, “Owe _me_ 20 pounds.” He turned his palm up, and curled his fingers in and gestured for them to pay up.

Niall groaned and dug in his pocket, pulling out a crumpled wad of notes, and handing Louis 20 pounds of it. Louis turned expectantly to his boyfriend.

Harry raised his hands. “You take all my money so…”

Louis blinked.

“Right cause I’m the dominant one in this relationship.” Harry shrugged, admitting that, yes, even though Louis was a pixie, he indeed did wear the pants in their relationship.

“I can’t believe you were making _bets_ on my- our- sexual positions.” Zayn said.

“I can’t believe you thought Zayn topped.” Liam said, covering his mouth, to hide his laughter from his boyfriend who turned to him scowling, hitting him upside the head.

“I didn’t.” Louis sing-songed, skipping over to the tree and pulling off a candy cane to eat.

“Hey.” Harry said, “No candy canes from the tree till tomorrow. Those are for decorations only.”

“You’re for decorations only.” Louis said smiling.

Harry put his hand to his chest, trying to look appalled, but he kind of looked in love. “Ouch.”

Louis walked over and stood on his tippy toes to kiss Harry’s lips, Harry smacking his bum as he walked back to the couch.

“Alright, too much gay. Let us proceed with thine presents.” Niall said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“I for one, am a little scared to commence opening them again.” Zayn said pointedly, staring accusingly at Niall, who raised his hands in mock defense.

“We could always watch the guy fucking the donkey.” Louis suggested off-handedly.

“Let the opening of the presents begin!”

 

; * ; * ;

 

It’s December 28th, and it’s 9 o’clock in the morning, and Harry had to work over-time because some lady went into labor, and he just didn’t understand why Louis had him up this early to go fucking _grocery_ shopping.

“Why am I up? I’m pretty sure the moon is still out, and I’m also pretty sure that that’s a sin in some country.”

Louis thought for a moment and shrugged. “Probably.”

Harry groaned, and walked into the bathroom, hooking his chin on Louis’ shoulder as the older boy looked into the mirror fixing his hair.

“I don’t want to g-“

Louis put his hand in his face. “Before you whine at me, brush your teeth. Morning breath.”

Harry huffed and opened his mouth.

Louis quirked an eyebrow, but grabbed Harry’s toothbrush.

“The purple one’s mine.” Harry said.

“No it’s not, the blue one is. The purple one is mine.” Louis said waving the blue one in his hand in Harry’s face for emphasis.

“Well I’ve been using the purple one.” Harry shrugged.

Louis rolled his eyes, and grabbed the toothpaste, putting some on the bristles, after he wet it. “Why do I love this _child_? I don’t know…” He muttered to himself. “Open.” His words were directed at Harry now.

Harry did as told, and Louis put the toothbrush in his mouth, moving it across his teeth.

“Show me all of them, so I can get the front.”

Harry moved his lips, showing off his straight teeth, looking almost like he was growling, and Louis couldn’t help but smile at the incompetent idiot that had been using his toothbrush, for god knows how long.

“Spit.” He instructed.

After Harry did so, and Louis gave his teeth another brush over, Harry rinsed his mouth with Listerine and-

“I don’t want to go shopping, it’s 9 in the morning-“

“9:30.”

Harry scowled. “9: _30_ in the morning, and _why_ are we even going?”

“ _Because,_ we’re throwing the New Year’s party this year, and everyone is coming, including everyone’s families, so the bananas, and the tea, aren’t going to cut it, my love.” He pinched Harry’s cheek as he walked from the bathroom. “Now c’mon baby, get your little beanie, and your little scarf, and we shall be on our way.”

Harry dragged his feet, and slumped his shoulders, and his lips pouted, while he waited for Louis to put his beanie on for him, and wrap his scarf for him, because if Louis was going to make him go grocery shopping at ungodly hours, he was going to make _Louis_ do everything for him. (ie: dress him, cook him pancakes, and brush his teeth, and he was going to make Louis hold the basket when they got there. Hmph.)

After an excruciating car ride (Harry insisted on listening to Justin Bieber’s old Christmas album and despite Louis’ desperate pleas, and valid argument of _“Christmas is over, Harold.”_ Only ended up cringing every time Harry said ‘shawty’) they arrived at the grocery store.

“That was awful.” Louis said grabbing the basket after Harry refused to.

“Not that bad. I think Justin is pretty fit.” Harry shrugged.

Louis gagged. “ _Shut-up.”_

Harry’s dimples popped out as he laughed a closed lipped smile, grabbing Louis’ hand in his own.

“So, what do we need for this damned party?”

Louis rattled off an insanely long list, so long that Harry zoned out after the word ‘anchovies’ because uhm ew, and Harry was pretty sure that they were going to be poor after this shopping trip and going to have to file for bankruptcy. 

Harry was swinging their hands, and half listening, and nodding at the appropriate times, when Louis halted, and stared at one of the tall things with wheels that the employees stood on to restock the shelves.

“No.” Harry said, when he realized what Louis was going to ask him.

“Babe please.” Louis said.

“No. I’m not going to stand on that and do ridiculous poses for you, that will be used against me later in life. No.”

“Just a few. I’ll suck you off while you’re driving. I know you’ve always wanted road head.” Louis promised.

Harry thought for a moment. “On the way home?”

Louis nodded, and Harry climbed up the latter and stood on the platform, that was about 8 feet off of the ground.

Harry did pose after pose, and maybe thought it was a little fun until Louis announced that he was going to get some props.

“That was not part of the deal, Lewis.”

“I am alpha!” Louis yelled, already walking off in search of a straw hat or something.

Harry stood awkwardly on the platform, straining his neck, looking for his boyfriend, when holy shit. Why is the grocery store blaring this fucking pop song? Oh wait a second, this is the song that Louis and Harry danced to at Louis’ senior prom. Hmm. Odd. It was by some idiotic boyband, that Harry claimed to have forgotten about, (“ _I don’t listen to that bubblegum pop shit anymore. It’s all about the indie music.”)_ when really, he listened to them on the down low on his way to work.

Harry nodded his head to the beginning notes of the song, a confused look crossing over his face when the area in front of him became increasingly crowded… maybe everyone had ran out of toilet tissue at the same time?

_‘Maybe it’s the way she walked’_

Harry jumped when all of the people directed their eyes on him. What are they- are they dancing? What the fuck is going on? Harry looked around, because was he interrupting something? And where the fuck is Louis?

He continued to watch everyone dancing like fools when he realized what dance they were doing. And uhm, how do they know this dance? This is the dance that he and Louis did, by themselves, in the privacy of their bedroom, sometimes naked. And who… is that his _mother?_

He squinted, and yep. That was his mum. Hip thrusting. She waved at him, excitedly.

Harry looked over everybody more closely and why were all his family and his friends, and his friends’ families dancing in front of him? Harry wanted to cry because what the actual fuck.

There was Zayn, Niall and Liam, front and center. Oh and there’s Gemma, next to his mum, and Robin, and hey look, its Niall’s parents, and Greg and Denise, and little Theo. Let’s not forget Karen and Liam’s dad, and his sisters. Oh shoot, there’s Zayn’s mom, and his insane amount of sisters (Harry honestly didn’t know how many there were oops). Louis’ family was there, all his little sisters, and Jay, and her husband, but where was Louis? He needed Louis to be as confused as him, or at least hold him.

And yes, honestly Harry was a little scared for his life, but he couldn’t help but smile, and laugh at his family and friends as they did The Joe, and hip thrusted, and shook their bums, and stopped the traffic and let them threw. Oh god, what is happening?

The song was drawing to an end and Harry had tears running down his face because that was so damn funny, and he really wishes that Louis had been here to see that. And that boy has been gone way longer than he needed to be to look for some dress up items.

He looked around for his boyfriend, and he gasped when he saw him.

Harry’s mouth hung open when he saw Louis. What was he holding? Are those flowers? Are those forget-me-nots? Harry’s favorite fucking flower? And is he wearing… is he wearing a fucking _tuxedo?_ With _vans?_ Oh god. He’s getting closer. What does Harry do? Does he pee? Or does he projectile vomit? He thinks that he’s probably going to do both if Louis doesn’t stop looking at him like that. Does he… _look nervous?_

Harry didn’t even notice their song was over till Louis was stood right in front of the ladder thing that he was standing on. And yes, he was holding a bouquet, and yes they were Harry’s favorite flowers.

“What-what’s happening Lou?” Harry said leaning over the rail, so that he was closer, “What’re you doing?”

Louis swallowed and adjusted his tie. “Uhm… why don’t you come down here, yeah babe?” Louis raised his hand, Harry taking it, and letting Louis help him down the steps, and allowing him to lead him back to the front of the ladder, in front of their friends and family.

Harry looked at Louis, and then around at everyone, who was watching them, smiling, and his mom kind of looked like she was going to cry or maybe crumple to pieces right on the spot. He turned back to Louis.

Louis’ heart was beating so fast, and he so fucking nervous, and he was pretty sure his hands were sweaty and clammy, and he promised himself that he would apologize to Harry for that when they got home, as he took his boyfriend’s huge hand in his little one and this was it.

Harry stopped breathing when Louis got down on one knee in front of him. Louis was about to give him a blowie in front of their mums or-

“Harry Styles…”Louis was nervously playing with Harry’s fingers and Harry’s free hand was at his mouth as he bit at the skin around his fingernails, “I love you. So much. And I can’t imagine my life without you…”

“Oh god, oh god…” Harry whispered as his eyes started to water.

Louis was proposing. _Louis_ was _proposing_ to _him_ in a _grocery store._

“I can’t imagine brushing anyone else’s teeth, I can’t imagine eating anyone else’s nutella pancakes, and I can not imagine kissing anyone else. I can’t imagine being happy with anyone but you. And if you let me I want to make you as happy as you make me every single day, for the rest of my life… Harry, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god, yes Louis. Louis. I want to marry you. I really really want to marry you.” Harry gasped.

“Oh god, okay…” Louis fumbled, pulling out the ring from his pocket because he forgot to get it out when he got to his knee because he was so nervous, but that doesn’t matter because Harry said yes. Harry wants to marry him. He slipped the ring on his fiancé’s finger. A perfect fit.

“I really really want to marry you too.” Louis said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, and he felt Harry’s hands snake their way around his waist.

“I love you, like so much.” Harry whispered.

Louis pulled away and raised his and Harry’s connected hands into the air, and screamed, “HE SAID YES.”

And every fucking one in the store screamed and cried and yelled and Harry didn’t end up throwing up like he thought he was going to, but maybe someone else did. People he didn’t even know were cheering for him and Louis, and he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

He was so in love with Louis. He loved his blue eyes, and his eyelashes that tickled the skin of his chest when Louis fell asleep on him, and he loved scruffy Louis, and soft Louis, and he loved watching Louis kick around the football in their flat. And he loved Louis’ tummy, and he just loved Louis so fucking much. And he was so proud to call him his. And he knew Louis felt the same way, when he turned to Harry, laughing, nothing but love in his eyes as he squeezed Harry’s hand.

And Harry had always known that Louis was the one, he had always known that he wanted to marry him, and spend the rest of his life with him, but now that this was real, now that this was happening, _right now,_ Harry could not wait. He needed to marry Louis. Like really fucking soon.

“Let’s get married now.” Harry said.

“What?” Louis laughed.

“Now, Louis. I want to marry you right now, in this damn grocery store. Because I love you. Because I’m fucking in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since I was a freshman, and you were a junior. I’ve loved you since the first time you drove me home from the bakery.” Harry took a deep breath.

Louis was smiling so big as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I would marry you in an abandoned building that smelled like old people. But,” Louis kissed his lips quickly, “I know you, and I know you’ll be much happier if you get to plan something out… don’t worry, we don’t have to wait long, because trust me. I want to marry you more than anything.”

Harry blushed incandescent, because Louis was right. Harry would be happier if he could plan the colors, and pick their venue, and their decorations, and design their save-the-dates, and the invitations. Harry nodded, and smiled bashfully.

Louis stared at Harry, and he didn’t even try to hide his fond.

“What?” Harry asked smiling.

“You’re my fiancé.”

“I’m you’re fiancé.”

And then they were swarmed. (it was bound to happen sometime, am I right?) People giving them their congratulations, and hugs and kisses were placed all over their faces, and Louis could’ve gone his whole without having that much lipstick on his skin, but really, it was okay, because he was getting married.

 

; * ; * ;

 

The New Year’s party that they had planned on having, turned into more of an engagement party. Because Gemma insisted that if Louis and Harry were getting married, they were going to do it right.

_“We need champagne, and balloons, and flowers, and this needs to be a formal event, do you understand me? Harry, you are not allowed to wear jeans with holes in them, and you are not allowed to wear that bandana, and Louis, make sure that he washes his hair? He can’t be greasy at his own engagement party.”_

_“Yes ma’am.” Louis saluted her as Harry rolled his eyes, because honestly. Gemma was more dramatic than Louis sometimes._

But here they were, December 31st, and Louis and Harry had been engaged for 3 days, and married for 0 and honestly that was way too little of an amount for Harry’s liking.

“Don’t worry, soon.” Louis said kissing Harry’s cheek, as he walked over to people that were just now entering their flat, and Harry thinks that it’s Stan at the door.

Harry wanders over to Gemma, who is busying herself by making sure there are enough finger sandwiches out to satisfy the barbarians in his home.

“Hi.” He said bumping her in the hip, with his own.

“Hi yourself.” She said, as she pushed back a strand of her orange-red hair.

“Do you wanna be my maid of honor?” Harry said, poking at one of the sandwiches.

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” she repeated, and oh. That wasn’t the answer Harry was expecting.

“Uh… why exactly?”

“Because. You’re my baby brother. And I should’ve gotten married before you.” She shrugged.

“ _Gemma.”_ Harry groaned.

“I’m _kidding._ ” She said as she nipple pinched his bottom right nipple, and damn she was good. Never missed. “Of course I’ll be your maid of honor, my precious baby brother.” She pinched at his cheeks, and talked in a baby voice.

“Right, well as much as I love getting my cheeks pinched, its happened much too much tonight, between you, mum, and Jay, I think I could go the rest of my life without anybody touching my cheeks, ever again.” Harry swatted her hands away.

“Except for Louis.”

Harry nodded. “Yes except for Louis.”

Gemma stared at him, smiling. “I knew you were gonna marry him.”

Harry smiled back. “Me too.”

Harry jumped when he felt hands on his hips, but relished in the touch when he realized that they were Louis’ hands.

“Hey.” Harry sighed happily, resting his hands on top of Louis’.

“Can I steal you for a sec?” Louis asked, more to Gemma than Harry.

Gemma shook her head yes, Louis pulled Harry by his index finger to a part of the flat that was a bit less crowded.

“What’d you need?” Harry asked, smiling down at him, biting at his lip, because lately Louis was making him feel so giddy that he honestly could not contain himself around him.

Louis closed his eyes, and shrugged. “Just missed you.”

Harry squeezed at his hips. “You too.” He rested his head against Louis’, and brushed his nose against his fiance's, giving him sweet little eskimo kisses.

Louis tipped his head up, and they kissed slow and sweet, in the corner of their crowded flat, underneath the fairy lights that hung above them, and it wasn’t anything special, or extravagant, or anything different, but it was perfect.

 

; * ; * ;

 

Harry wasn’t going to do the dishes and that’s all there is to it. It was Louis’ night. Like normally Harry would do them out of the kindness of his heart, and out of his love for his adorable fiancé but Harry had done that for the last two weeks, and it was making his skin really dry, and that would just not do. His hands needed to be soft for the wedding.

But Louis didn’t seem to understand that because well he was sitting in the corner of their couch, book in his hands, and his knees pulled to his chest, making him look much smaller, and his hair was flat because he had just had a shower. He also had his glasses on, and was wearing one of Harry’s sweaters. Harry hated him.

Well no. Not really. Not at all actually. He just hated doing the dishes.

“Louis I’m not doing them.” Harry said putting his nose in the air.

“I’ll rim you later?” Louis said without looking up.

Harry pondered for a minute before shaking his head because god, he needed to have at least a little bit of will power.

“No, it’s your night.”

Louis looked up at Harry over the rim of him glasses and sighed, setting his book on the table by the lamp, padding over to Harry, sliding his socked feet, rather them picking them up. He had fucking sweater paws. Harry wanted to scream.

Louis was in front of him now, and when did Harry get backed up into the kitchen counter?

Louis’ chin was rested against Harry’s chest and he looked up at Harry, as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt, and breathed hot breath on his nipples through the fabric.

Harry sighed, and almost leaned down to kiss Louis when he remembered what was happening.

“Louis, stop.” He said pushing Louis away gently.

Louis pouted.

“Don’t you look at me like that. You always distract me with silly looks or by touching me or by like taking off my clothes, when you don’t want to do something, and then I forget that you were supposed to do it, and end up doing it myself and yeah… not this time.” Harry took a step back, putting some distance between him and Louis, crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis mirrored Harry’s position.

“We’re the only ones that live here and there’s only like 6 things in the damn sink, _and_ we have a dishwasher.” Harry said waving his hands around, a bit frustrated.

“Exactly. So why won’t _you_ do them?” Louis shot back.

Harry stood there and blinked.

He gave Louis an incredulous look, waving him off as he retreated to their bedroom. “I’m going to bed, goodnight Louis.”

Harry had been laying in his bed with Bartholomew, scratching at the top of the kitten’s head, hearing him purr, (Harry kind of thought that it might be a little pathetic that he went to his cat when he had relationship problems, but oh well) for about a half an hour. Harry knew how long it had been because he’s been staring at the clock on their bed stand, waiting for Louis to come in and kiss him goodnight, even if he was ‘mad’ at him.

Harry heard approaching footsteps, but he didn’t turn to see Louis, and he kept his eyes on Barthy, when Louis stood on his side of the bed. Louis gently scooped up their cat, and set him on the ground patting its bum lightly shooing him out of the room.

“Are you awake?” Louis whispered.

“Yeah.” Harry whispered back just as quiet.

Louis got into the bed, stealing the spot (that was his to begin with ahem) that Bartholomew was in, facing Harry, who was playing with his own fingers, brows furrowed, and his lips pouting a bit.

“I did the dishes…” Louis said.

“Thank you.”

Louis wiggled closer to Harry, picking up his heavy tattooed arms and wrapping them around himself, and intertwining their legs. Louis curled his hands to his chest between them, and rested his 2 index fingers on Harry’s chin tapping lightly. Harry still wasn’t looking at Louis, but he bent his head down slightly, so that Louis’ fingers weren’t on his chin, but his lips. Harry nibbled on the pads of his fingers lightly.

“I’m sorry…” Louis said in a small voice.

Harry nodded, Louis’ fingers still on his lips. “It’s okay.”

They just stayed quiet for a little, Harry nibbling from time to time, and Louis not-so-subtly inching closer to Harry. Harry tilted his head back up.

“Maybe we could do them together… like you wash and I dry.” Harry suggested quietly.

Louis nodded, a small smile present. Harry’s lips turned up a little at the corners also.

Harry tightened his arms around Louis (how could Louis get any closer? I do not know) and resting his head atop of Louis. He felt Louis place a small kiss to the hollow of his neck.

“If the only thing we ever argue about is dishes, then I think we’re gonna do pretty good being married.” Louis said, and Harry could feel him smiling against his neck.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah I think you’re right.”

“Will you kiss me goodnight?” Louis mewed.

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ cheek, and brushed his thumb over his cheekbone, lowering his lips and pressing them to Louis’. “I love you.” He said into the kiss.

“I love you.” Louis echoed, turning to his other side to be the little spoon, and lacing his fingers with Harry’s.

 

; * ; * ;

 

It was mid-January, and Louis and Harry still were not married and Harry was growing impatient.

They were sitting on the couch, Louis’ feet in Harry’s lap, Harry absently rubbing his thumb on the bone of Louis’ ankle (Harry loved Louis’ ankles, he didn’t know why, but they were sexy and maybe turned him on a little bit. Maybe he had an ankle fetish, he doesn’t know). He looked at the fuzzy socks on Louis’ little feet. They looked vaguely familiar.

“Hey, these are mine.” He said pinching Louis’ big toe lightly.

Louis flicked Harry’s fingers off, and shrugged while taking a sip of his tea. “Everything about me is yours, so.”

And oh. Harry really wanted to get married.

“I want to marry you tonight.”

“Not tonight. We haven’t even sent out our save-the-dates, and the boys still want to throw us a bachelor party, which I’m not sure how they’re even going to do, because we aren’t getting strippers, and we’re not watching porn, and- actually we haven’t even picked a date yet.” Louis realized.

“I have.” Harry groaned.

Louis gave him a pointed look.

“Ugh fine… next week.”

“Harold. We need to give everyone enough time to get here… what about Niall’s parents? You know they’ll want to come, and they have to fly in from Ireland.”

Harry sulked, looking at Louis, but when he realized that Louis wasn’t going to give in, said exasperated, “I JUST WANT TO MARRY YOU OKAY? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?”

“NO, HARRY ITS NOT, BUT WE NEED TO PICK A DATE FIRST.”

“STOP YELLING AT ME.”

“YOU STARTED THIS.”

“WELL YOU’RE OLDER SO END IT.”

“I think we should get married on February 16th.” Louis said.

Harry wanted to cry. “But that’s so far away.”

“Not that far.” Louis said crawling from his side of the couch so he was sat, his knees under him, and his bum resting on his heels. He put his hands on Harry’s cheeks, squeezing so that he looked like a guppy. “We have a bunch to look forward to. The boys’ bachelor party, you’re birthday, Valentine’s Day. It’ll go by quick.” Louis pecked Harry’s guppy lips.

 

; * ; * ;

 

Gemma had helped with the save-the-dates, and it was official, Harry and Louis were getting married in under a month, on February 16th, and everybody had already RSVP’d, and it wasn’t going to be a big wedding, not a lot of people, and not at some extravagant venue, it was just going to be at the Tomlinson’s summer house, in the backyard, but they knew it was going to be perfect.

Gemma had appointed herself, and their mum’s to the positions of decorators, so they didn’t have to worry about that, and she had already taken them to get their suits fitted, ( _“Louis, you’re on that side of the store, Harry you stay here. In no way, shape or form, are you two allowed to see each other in these suits until the wedding, and Harry is walking down the aisle. Do you understand?”)_ and tonight was their bachelor party, and in a few days, it would be Harry’s 22nd birthday, and then Valentine’s day, and then their wedding.

“Do you have everything ready for tonight?” Louis asked Harry, who was walking around the flat, dancing with Rumple, chanting, _“I’m getting married, I’m getting married…”_

“Harry.” Louis said, picking up Bartholomew, who was looking rather neglected.

Harry looked at Louis, eyes wide, and mouth parted in a small ‘o’. “Hmm?”

“Do you have everything?” Louis asked again.

Harry nodded happily.

Louis looked at Harry, in his long sleeved white shirt, and his tight black jeans that made his little bum look good, and his little bandana, and his exquisite pink lips, and oh.

“C’mere.” Louis said, setting his bag down.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, but walked over with a suspicious smile. He set Rumple down, and watched as he scurried off, before turning to Louis.

Louis hooked his finger in Harry’s belt loop, and pulled him closer, resting his hands on his hips. Harry looked down at him, hands resting on his shoulders.

“We’re gonna be late…” Harry said when Louis started kissing at his neck, tilting his head back, so that Louis had more skin to press tingling kisses onto.

“That’s okay.” Louis said between kisses, as he inched Harry’s shirt up, and off when Harry raised his arms above his head.

Louis lowered his mouth to kiss down his chest, and when he got to Harry’s nipples, Harry’s head dropped back, and his hands wound into Louis soft hair, pulling it, so that Louis was looking at him, lip drawn between his teeth.

“I want you to fuck me, before we go and hang out with our best friends…” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

“Right… yeah.” Louis took Harry’s hand, and dragged him over to the bed, pushing his shoulders gently, so that Harry was sat down. Louis tried to urge Harry up the bed, but Harry resisted.

Harry put his mouth to Louis’ cock, over his jeans, and breathed over it, looking up at Louis, who’s mouth was open slightly. Harry began undoing Louis’ jeans slowly.

“Wanna suck you off first.” He mumbled, biting his lip, his tongue sticking out a little in concentration as he struggled with Louis belt, smiling triumphantly when he got it undone.

Harry sucked at Louis over the cotton of his briefs, before taking his length out of its restriction, pumping quickly before, he licked at Louis’ balls.

“Fuck…” Louis said as he put his hand to the back of Harry’s head, when Harry took the tip of him into his mouth, wrapping his pink, puffy lips around him, sucking.

Louis pushed gently, wanting Harry to take more of him in. Harry did so, gagging softly, before he got back into a rhythm. Harry stopped moving, and pulled off. He looked at Louis, eyes shining.

“Fuck my mouth.” Harry said as he parted his lips, opening up, and rested his hands on Louis thighs.

Louis groaned, pushing himself into Harry’s expectant mouth, and pushing Harry’s head down. Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his nails were digging into Louis legs, and fuck. Harry looked so good with his lips around Louis. He looked so good on his knees for him. And he was still wearing bandana, and that was fucking hot (One day Louis was gonna tie Harry to their bed with it). He looked so fucking pretty, when he opened his eyes, and looked up at his fiancé, eyelashes sticking together a little bit from the way that his eyes watering, and his cheeks were flushed, and shit, Louis was gonna cum.

Louis pulled Harry off, and gripped the base of his dick.

Harry wiped his eyes, and beamed.

“That quick, eh?” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows cockily.

“Shush.” Louis said easing Harry up the bed.

Harry flopped on to the bed, and looked up at Louis making kissy faces. Harry’s hair was messy, and the chocolate curls contrasted beautifully against their plain white duvet. Louis hovered over Harry, keeping his body from touching the younger boy under him, as his dipped his head down, licking into Harry’s mouth.

Harry raised his hips off of the bed, meaning to meet with Louis’, but Louis moved his so that Harry couldn’t get any friction. Friction that he desperately needed because, he was so fucking turned on. Harry grunted into the kiss, and he was 92% sure that he felt Louis smirk. Harry tried again. Harry failed again.

Well if Louis wasn’t going to touch him, then he was going to touch himself.

Harry moved his hand down his torso, and just as he was about to get a hand on himself, Louis pulled it away, and pinned it, along with his other hand, above his head. Louis reached down with his free hand and squeezed Harry, and Harry bucked his hips into the touch, moaning. Louis moved his hand quickly after.

And wow. Fuck him. Harry was about to cry. He was so horny, and Louis was being so mean. And they were going to be late.

“Dammit Louis, touch me.” Harry panted, sounding wrecked, even though he had yet to take his pants off.

Louis didn’t respond, but he sat himself on Harry’s hips as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, before moving to Harry’s.

“This would be a lot easier if you’re jeans weren’t so fucking tight.” Louis said with gritted teeth as he struggled to pull Harry’s long legs out.

Harry smirked, just watching Louis struggle, because that’s what he gets for being such a tease.

Finally, their bodies were pressed together, skin to skin, no space in between them. Louis rolled his hips against Harry, who was so incredibly hard, causing the younger boy to whine, high pitched, needy sounds, falling from his lips. Harry put his hands on Louis’ bum, and pressed down, pushing their dicks together. Louis moaned at how desperate Harry was for this. He was practically gagging for it. Every time Louis rolled his hips down, Harry rolled his up, and honestly, Louis could probably cum just because of the noises Harry was making.

“So good for me yeah? Want my fingers baby?” Louis cooed.

Harry nodded frantically, because yes, Louis was finally gonna touch him the right way.

Louis sat between Harry’s limbs, and bent his long legs so that he could reach him better.

“Lube?” Louis asked, and Harry reached into the nearby nightstand and grabbed that, and a condom.

Louis popped open the cap, and slicked his fingers up, and ran one of them around the rim of Harry’s hole, watching as the muscle clenched, before easing his middle finger in, rubbing at the smooth walls, before pushing it all the way in, then pulling it out slightly.

“Another…” Harry said.

And Louis did as asked. He began scissoring Harry open, and pumping his digits in quickly, over and over again, and when Harry’s back arched off of the bed, Louis knew that he had hit the spot that would have Harry screaming in a matter of minutes.

“Oh fuck…” Harry choked out. One of his hands was clenching at the duvet, and the other was going for his untouched cock.

“Don’t touch, Harry.” Louis warned, and Harry let out a little sob.

Louis could tell that Harry was getting closer and closer to his climax, by the way his breathing was too fast, and airy to even be classified as ‘erratic’, and by the way that his toes were curling, and by the way that he was pulling at his hair, trying to focus on something other than Louis’ fingers.  Louis knew that he wanted to cum.

“Don’t cum Harry, hold it.” Louis instructed as he lowered his mouth to Harry’s hole, licking around his fingers at the sensitive rim, and Louis watched as Harry’s cock spurted out drops of precome.

“Jesus, oh my god Louis,” Harry said, lifting his head to watch Louis, mouth agape, and his brows drawn together, before thrashing his head back against the comforter. A few of his curls were sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck, and his skin glistened with sweat. “Oh fuck, I can’t, I’m gonna cum.” Harry whimpered, his body starting to tremble.

Louis removed his tongue, and his fingers, just quick enough, so that Harry didn’t cum.

Harry’s eyes were closed and his chest was heaving as he tried to get his breathing back to normal before saying, “Wanna ride you, yeah?” He started to get to his knees, when Louis pinned his shoulders to the bed.

Louis shook his head. “Wanna fuck you.”

Harry swallowed and nodded.

Louis pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, as he reached between them, and gripped his cock, lining it up with Harry’s open hole. He pressed in gently, watching Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort. When Harry’s brows furrowed at the slight sting, Louis kissed at the creases until Harry sighed contently, adjusted to Louis being inside him.

Harry pulled Louis down to his level, his hand on the back of his neck, as he whispered into Louis’ ear. “I want it hard yeah?”

Louis groaned, and pulled out just enough before slamming into Harry, making his fiancé gasp. He continued bucking into Harry, as he felt nails scratching into his back, and Harry’s hot breath against his neck. Harry crossed his legs behind Louis’ back, arching into Louis, when the older hit his prostate.

“Fuck there, there.” Harry moaned, in between his heavy breaths.

Harry was starting to shake, and his nails were in Louis’ back, digging in especially hard, and his moans were turning into unintelligible nothings that had Louis burying his face into Harry’s neck, as his thrusts grew messy.

“Louis please, let me cum.” Harry cried.

Louis reached between their sweaty bodies, and began tugging Harry off, making his moans sound even more filthy, and they were cumming within seconds of each other, Louis falling against Harry’s heaving chest.

Louis lazily looked to the clock on the nightstand.

“We’re late.” Louis mumbled, tired.

Louis’s body shook lightly, as Harry’s frame rumbled with laughter underneath him.

 

; * ; * ;

 

After a shower, and a short car ride, the engaged were making their way up the steps to Zayn and Liam’s unusually large house (they may or not’ve been about an hour and 15 minutes late).

When they walked up to the doorstep, the door swung open before they could knock.

“ _Where_ have you _been_?” Liam hissed.

“We were-“

“They were fucking, obviously. Look at Harry’s face.” Harry looked at Louis self-consciously, Louis just shrugged and patted his cheek, “He looks fucked out of his mind, and I bet Louis has scratches all down his back.”  Louis pursed his lips, “ _And_ their hair is wet, which means they had a shower before they came, because they didn’t want to smell like sex.” Niall said taking his place by Liam.

“Oh.” Liam said gesturing for them to come inside.

“Uh…right.” Louis said grabbing Harry’s hand and walking in.

The flat didn’t look any different. Some bachelor party this was going to be.

“We decided that we aren’t going to get you drunk, and take blackmail pictures of you. Which was the original plan.”

“Well thanks, Zayn.” Harry smiled, genuine.

Zayn rolled his eyes because Harry’s an idiot, before continuing, “When we decided we weren’t gonna do that, we didn’t really plan to do anything…”

“So we’re just sitting here?” Harry asked, curiously.

“Well, I mean we have alcohol and snacks but…” Zayn trailed off.

“Well,” Louis said, “Lets get started. Where is the beer? Do you want one babe?” He asked Harry, who shook his head no. Zayn followed Louis into the kitchen to get the drinks.

“I don’t like beer, but if you have something fruity, that’ll do.” Harry yelled after Louis.

“Harry, the stuff you drink isn’t even alcohol, its juice.” Niall said rolling his eyes.

“I don’t care, beer makes my belly hurt, so fuck off.” Harry pouted, taking a seat next to Liam. “So did you watch the dvd?”

“God no. We re-gifted it to Niall for a New Year’s gift.” Liam said waving it off, like that was an absurd thought.

“Oh, did you watch it, Niall?” Harry asked, turning in Niall’s direction.

Niall nodded nonchalantly.

“You did not.”

“I did.”

“ _Why_ would you even.” Harry gaped.

“I was intrigued.” He shrugged.

“Did it get you off?” Liam asked.

“Ew, no. The worst porn I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Oh thank god.” Liam sighed.

“Why? Would it’ve been bad if I _had_ gotten off to it?” Niall mused.

“How can you even ask that?” Harry chimed.

Once again Niall shrugged.

“Beers for us all, and a raspberry Smirnoff for my baby.” Louis said passing out the drinks, taking a seat next to Harry.

“Lets go up to the balcony.” Harry said, already on his way up the stairs.

And well Louis guesses that that’s where they’re all going.

They all took a seat in the chairs that were circled around a portable heater, just chit-chatting about their day, and drinking some more, and laughing when Niall suggested they play ‘Never Have I Ever’.

“What are we? Freshmen in highschool?” Louis laughed as he raised his 10 fingers.

“Whatever.” Niall scowled. “Liam, you go first.”

Liam thought for a moment until he smiled, and it looked like a light bulb had gone off. “Never have I ever been born in Ireland.”

“That was below the belt, Payne.” Niall scowled, putting a finger down. “My turn.” Niall smiled mischievously. “Never have I ever sucked dick.” Niall’s chest puffed out because if Liam was going to play like that then so was he.

As everyone was putting their fingers down, Zayn piped up, “Uh, yes you have.”

“Uh, no I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“When?” Niall asked because he’s pretty sure this is something he should know about.

“At Ed’s party…” When Niall didn’t seem to register, Zayn continued, “It was sophomore year…”

“Who was it, and _why_ do you know this?” Niall asked incredibly confused.

And Louis had a feeling that this was going to be the shortest game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ in history.

“I know this, because it was me.” Zayn shrugged.

“WHAT?” Niall screamed.

“WHAT?” Liam echoed.

“You gave me a blowie sophomore year.” He said to Niall, “And we weren’t together yet, babe. Don’t worry.” Zayn gave Liam a smile, and squeezed his knee.

And Harry and Louis didn’t think that they had ever laughed this hard in their life.

“Why don’t I remember this?” Niall whispered, horrified.

“You were so pissed, like completely wasted.” Zayn said trying not to laugh.

“Why did you let me?” Niall pleaded.

Zayn shrugged. “I was pretty drunk too, and I didn’t refuse blowjobs.”

“Did I make you cum at least?”

Zayn nodded in the affirmative. “You swallowed, too.”

“I’m going to throw up.” Niall said putting his head in his hands.

Louis patted him on the back, “Don’t worry mate. It happens to the best of us.” He said between laughs.

And Harry was going to pee his pants.

“Well who’s turn is it?” Liam asked, and Harry was pretty sure he had scooted closer to Zayn, since the last time he looked.

“I don’t want to play anymore.” Niall pouted, the poor guy, stuff like this always happened to him.

For Niall’s sake, they switched topics to that of college.

“Do you remember when I gave you a hand job in History?” Liam asked Zayn, and Zayn’s cheeks heated.

“What happened to keeping our intimate bedroom moments private?” Zayn grumbled.

“I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘intimate’.” Louis said with air quotes.

“And it technically it wasn’t in a bedroom.” Harry offered, and when Zayn look at him threateningly, Harry raised his hands, “I’m just saying.”

“Hey it’s not that bad. One time Harry got caught giving me a blowjob in the bathroom.”

“Harold.” Liam said disappointed.

“I was a teenager, I’m pretty sure I was like 15, and my hormones were fucking shit, okay? Like it was awful. I was horny all the fucking time, so of course I was gonna suck the captain of the footie team off. He was a junior, need I say. So yes, I’m sorry I was on my knees in the disgusting bathroom of our college.” Harry ranted, feeling the need to defend himself, pouting when it just made everybody laugh at him.

“What happened?” Niall said, red-faced.

“He got suspended for like 4 days. Do you not remember him not being there for like a week?” Louis said.

They thought for a moment.

“Oh, yeah! But Harry said he got suspended for cheating…” Liam said staring accusingly at the said boy.

“And you thought you were disappointed,” Harry said, ignoring Liam’s gaze, “Imagine what my mum said.”

“Oh shit.” Zayn said.

“Yeah. She almost didn’t let me see Louis again, not to mention that that was a rather awkward way to come out.” Harry laughed at the memory.

_“Harry-”_

_“I’m sorry.” He rushed, god he was in so much trouble._

_“Harry.” Anne began again, “I don’t understand. It says that_ you _were giving… the, well the oral stimulation.”_

_Of all the ways that Harry had pictured coming out, this was indeed not one of them._

_“I was…” Harry said looking at his hands._

_Anne continued to look confused until realization took over her features._

_“Oh god, Harry baby,” she said rushing over to Harry, hugging him, “You could’ve told me honey… you know I love you no matter what. No matter who you love. Okay?” She asked kissing Harry’s head._

_And well, that had gone better than expected._

_“But I’m still furious with you.” She said backing away from him, her anger present again._

_Harry groaned inside._

_“Who was it? Did they make you do it? What on earth were you thinking, doing_ that _in your_ school, _and of all places that you could've, in the_ bathrooms? _Do you know how unsanitary that is, Harry? I raised you better than that.”_

_“I’m sorry.” He apologized again._

_“I don’t want a ‘sorry’, I want to know who it was.” She hissed._

_“I don’t want you to be mad.” He said looking at her._

_“I’m already mad.” She raised her voice a little bit._

_He winced. “Right, well it… god I don’t want to tell you. Can’t I just promise to not get on my knees in the school bathroom again, and have this be over?” Harry groaned running his hands over his face exasperatedly._

_“No. Tell me. Now.”_

_“It was Louis.” Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming, but she stayed silent. Harry opened his eyes slowly, but he wished that he had kept them closed._

_His mom was fuming._

_“He didn’t make me do it, like I wanted to.”_

_Harry heard his mom mutter, “Oh god.” Under her breath, as she leaned against the kitchen counter, her head in her hands, and maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say._

_“Well, I guess I didn’t_ want _to, but mum, I’m like… I’m a teenage boy, and i- I have, needs you know-“ Harry stopped when his mom raised her hand to silence him._

_“Enough. I don’t want to hear it, and I don’t want you seeing Louis again. God knows what you two were doing all those times he came over.” Anne shook her head._

_“But mum-“_

_“No Harry. This conversation is over.”_

_And well fuck. Louis should really keep his dick out of Harry’s mouth._

“And you know what the most fucked up part about the whole thing was?” Harry asked, “Louis didn’t even get in trouble.

And everyone laughed because of course Louis didn’t get in trouble. He was the captain of the football team, all his teachers loved him (some may’ve wanted to fuck him, but lets not talk about that), and he kept good grades, and really he was just popular and everyone loved him.

The topic of conversation shifted from high school and blow jobs, to the wedding and kittens.

“Do you think Bartholomew and Rumplestiltskin would make good ring bearers?” Harry asked as he played with Louis’ fingers.

“No, no not at all.” Liam said shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Hush Liam, you don’t have a say because you don’t even like cats.”

“I don’t know if they would make good _ring bearers_ , but they could come to the wedding?” Niall suggested.

And Harry pouted, because Niall was probably right. The kittens didn’t really do well in big crowds, and didn’t really like being the center of attention, and they would probably get scared and pee.

“You’re right… do you think Theo could do it?” Harry asked.

“’Course man.” Niall smiled.

“Good. Louis’ youngest sisters are gonna be ‘junior bridesmaids’ but really they’re the flower girls, they’re just called that because they’re older than they would be typically.”

“Yeah, Liam a Niall, you’re my groomsmen, along with Stan, yeah?” Louis asked.

They nodded, Niall especially happy because he was a fucking groomsmen, and groomsmen always get laid.

Zayn looked a little upset, but Harry rushed in, “And Zayn, you’re my bridesmaid, along with Gemma.”

Zayn brightened up, and said, “Alright, thanks man.”

“Oh and Ed said that he would play some songs at the reception.”

They began talking about the details of the wedding. What food was going to be served, what kind of drinks there were, what colors they were wearing (pastel green, and pastel blue), and if there was anything that they needed to do to help out. But really there wasn’t anything left to do. Except for wait, that is.

 

; * ; * ;

 

It was February 1nd, and it was Harry’s 22nd birthday, and Louis didn’t feel so old anymore.

Louis decided to wake Harry up at midnight, with a sneak attack blowjob, and after that, they decided to stay up all night, watching films, and stealing kisses, and just talking about everything. The wedding, their future.

“Should we keep our names?” Louis asked Harry. He was laying atop Harry, his chin on his hands, that were rested on Harry’s chest.

“We could hyphenate them?” Harry suggested.

Louis scrunched his nose in disapproval. “Lets just keep our own.”

Harry nodded.

They layed quietly, Harry’s hands resting softly on Louis’ bum. He and Louis had never really talked about their future, but Harry thought about it all the time.

“Do you want- uh- do you want to have…kids?” Harry whispered. He felt Louis stiffen on his body.

“Do you?” Louis asked.

“I asked you first.” Harry pouted.

“I’m older.” Louis argued.

“It’s my birthday.” Harry countered.

“Just tell me, you brought this up.”

And Harry wasn’t even nervous about this topic until Louis reacted the way he did, and now he felt like he was walking on egg shells, and going to piss his pants.

“Well, I don’t know. I think that I would be a good dad, and I know you would. I mean we take good care of Bartholomew and Rumple…” Louis tried his best not to laugh at the kid he was marrying in 2 weeks, “And I don’t know. I just think that we would be good at it. And like I just want to experience everything with you, Lou. Like everything. I want to marry you, honeymoon with you… raise kids with you… I want to travel with you, and I want to grow old with you and watch our grandkids play. I just want everything with you.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Thank jesus.” Louis said, “I thought you were asking me because you wanted to make sure that I _didn’t_ want kids.” Louis laughed lightly, before kissing Harry’s chin. “I want to do everything with you too.”

Harry smiled so big, and his eyes gleamed. “How many do you want?”

“Not just one… I think they’d get lonely. And I will not have a spoiled child. She can be sassy, but not spoiled.” Louis stated.

Harry grinned. “So you want a girl?”

And Louis blushed, realizing that he had let that slip. He nodded with pink cheeks.

“Good because I do too.”

“What do you want to name her?” Louis asked.

Harry looked a little embarrassed, but told Louis to get off of him really quick so that he could go get something, and when he came back, he was holding his little brown leather journal. He flipped through the pages concentrated, until he smiled softly, apparently finding the page that he wanted. He handed it to Louis.

And Louis saw that the page was split into two columns. ‘Girls’ on one side, and ‘Boys’ on the other. Louis looked at the date in the corner of the page. Louis felt overly emotional for some reason and he felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. Harry had been thinking about his future with Louis, and what they would name their kids since July of last year.

“I love you so much.” Louis whispered, eyes scanning the names. He winced at a couple, but that’s okay, (Clementine? Louis was pretty sure that was a type of orange, and Odessa? What the fuck is an Odessa?) because there were some that really liked too.

“I like this one.” Louis said pointing.

Harry scooted closer to Louis on their bed, and looked and smiled. “Brielle. That was one of the first ones I thought of.”

“I don’t want Gabrielle though, just Brielle. I don’t want people to call her ‘Gabby’.” Louis said shaking his head.

Harry nodded, laughing to himself. “Do you like any of the other ones?”

“Uhm, yeah…” he looked over the list again, “Annabelle.”

“I liked that one too, because we could call her ‘Belle’ for short, yeah? But then I thought about the fact that people would call her ‘Anna’, and then I didn’t really like it anymore.” Harry confessed.

“Anna is kinda plain.” Louis concurred, “Well, tell me which ones you like.”

Harry took his journal into his own hands, and looked over the names, he knew he had liked one since forever ago, and he still liked it just as much, but he couldn’t think of it right now. He keeps reading, and he looks over the boys’ names just in case, and oh. There it is, a little arrow pointing to the girls side. He must’ve run out of room on the other side.

“This one. I love this one.” Harry smiled, hoping that Louis would like it as much as he did.

Louis looked at the name Harry was pointing to.

“Brightynn.” Louis said aloud, testing it out. “Brightynn.” He repeated, a smile sneaking on to his lips.

“D’you like it?” Harry asked.

“I love it.”

“I love it.” Harry agreed.

“Who’s last name is she gonna take?” Louis asked.

And Harry already thought of this. Every time he picked out a name to add to the list, he tried it out with both their names, and Brightynn Tomlinson sounded best. Harry thought that they all sounded best with Tomlinson. Harry kinda wanted to be a Tomlinson.

“I want to take your name.” Harry said suddenly.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, smiling.

“Yes, but I’m gonna hyphenate it because I like Styles too.” Harry told him.

“So is it Brightynn Tomlinson?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathed.

“You pick the middle name since she’s taking my last name.” Louis said.

“Uhm… what about… Victoria?” Harry asked sheepishly.

“Brightynn Victoria Tomlinson.” Louis said, “It’s perfect. Long. But perfect.”

“We have our baby girl’s name.”

So on February 1nd, on Harry’s 22nd birthday, 2 weeks from their wedding, Louis and Harry decided that Harry was going to be a Tomlinson, and so was their daughter, Brightynn Victoria.

 

; * ; * ;

 

They knew that Valentine’s day was going to be overshadowed, it being two days before the wedding, but Louis made sure to get Harry something special. And Harry did the same for Louis.

Louis got up extra early, to make Harry breakfast. He made him banana chocolate chip pancakes, with jam on toast, with a glass of apple juice, because Louis knew that that was Harry’s favorite. He also put a little forget-me-not on the tray, right next to his present.

When Louis walked into the room, careful not to spill the food, he saw that Harry was already up.

He was sitting in bed, with a confused pout on his face, and he rubbed at one of his eyes with the back of his hand, sleepily. His hair was going in every direction. He was so cute, and Louis was going to die.

Harry’s face went from confused to happy in a matter of seconds when he saw Louis standing in the doorway.

“Hi.” Harry said, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Hi.” Louis echoed, as he walked over to the bed that Harry had left, to go and brush his teeth. He held the tray in his lap until Harry got back.

Harry settled back into his spot, and thanked Louis for his breakfast, sniffing the forget-me-not quickly before sticking it in his hair.

“Do I look pretty, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Always.” Louis said, and he thought they should win a cutest couple award.

Harry blushed, and he looked at a medium sized jar on the tray. He picked it up, and opened it, pulling out a little scrap of paper. He looked at Louis questioningly.

“Read it.” Louis urged, smiling softly.

_‘I love how you use your whole face to smile’_

Harry pulled out another.

_‘I love all of the little phases you go through’_

What is this?

_‘I love that I get to spend the rest of my life with you’_

Harry looked at Louis, pulling another out.

_‘I love your butterfly tattoo, it’s my favorite’_

Harry was going to cry. Louis had taken the time to write down reasons why he loved Harry, and the things he loved about him.

“That’s a jar full of 100 things that I love about you.” Louis whispered.

Harry continued reading through all of the reasons, counting as he went and only got to 99. Louis saw the look of confusion on his face.

“It’s on the bottom of the jar.”

Harry looked.

_‘I love your everything’_

“I love your everything, too.” Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Louis sweet and slow.

They shared Harry’s breakfast, feeding each other, and giggling the whole time. Then Harry announced that he wanted to give Louis his present now.

“Like it’s not as good as yours but…”

“I bet it’s wonderful.” Louis reassured him.

“Okay, uhm… stay here, I have to go get something.”

Louis made himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for Harry.

Harry returned with his guitar.

Louis squealed.

He hardly ever got to hear Harry play or sing these days, because of uni, and work, and all the planning for the wedding.

“Are you gonna sing for me?” Louis asked excitedly.

Harry nodded, as he sat at the edge of the bed. He looked nervous.

“I love it when you sing for me.” Louis said, hoping that the words would encourage him.

Harry nodded, “I wrote this… like a while back, after you like told me you loved me for the first time…” He whispered.

“I can’t wait.”

Harry took a deep breath, and began playing a soft simple tune.

_Just open your eyes, no don't be scared at all._

_‘We'll jump out of aeroplanes and the lakes will break our fall,_

_No don't make a sound because I'll be with you the whole way down._

_And I told you everything’_

 

Louis was gonna cry. He already knew it, and Harry only just started playing. Dear god, help him.

_‘And I know it's quite soon but you've got a lovely heart_

_And I hope that you feel it too and a flame follows these sparks._

_Just don't tell me lies because I've been let down too many times._

_And I told you everything’_

 

Louis could tell that this was from a long while ago, but somehow he thinks that it means more to him now, than it would’ve if he heard it all those years ago.

_‘So I'll spend the night looking into your eyes_

_Because I want to remember them if I ever fall blind_

_We could jump in the ocean and sink like stones_

_But that's ok with me baby 'cause I'll be next to your bones’_

 

Louis’ crying now. He tries to at least keep his whimpers quiet, so that he can hear Harry finish.

_‘We can spend the rest of our lives, by the old reservoir._

_Looking at satellites, waiting for a shooting star._

_Although my wish has been made and I found you, I'll just wish you stay_

_because I love your everything’_

 

Harry wrote about spending the rest of his life with Louis, after the first time that Louis had said ‘I love you’. (If Louis was crying before, he’s sobbing now)

_‘So I'll spend the night looking into your eyes_

_Because I want to remember them if I ever fall blind_

_We could jump in the ocean and sink like stones_

_but that's ok with me baby 'cause I'll be next to your bones’_

 

Harry’s cords stopped, and he looked at Louis, who was wiping at his eyes, and oops, Harry didn’t mean to make him _cry._

“Oh, I’m sorry, babe… I didn’t mean to make you sad.” He said as he put his guitar down, and sat next to Louis, wrapping his arms around him.

“You wrote about me –us- and spending our lives together that long ago.” Louis said, trying to stop his tears.

“I always knew it was you.” Harry whispered to Louis, kissing his forehead.

 

; * ; * ;

 

It’s the day of the wedding, and Harry is pissing his pants.

“Harry so help me god, if you actually piss your pants in your suit...” Gemma said running around the room, trying to make sure that everything was ready.

Harry was getting all dolled up by one of Gemma’s friends, Lou, and Louis’ youngest sisters were in here also, waiting to get their hair and makeup done. Zayn was standing by Harry, looking at himself in the mirror, because he had already gotten everything done. He was wearing a suit, with a pastel green tie, and a pastel green boutonniere (Harry’s color for him and his bridesmaids was the pastel green, and Louis’ color for him and his groomsmen was the pastel blue) with little forget-me-nots.

“You look dashing Zayn.” Harry smiled (tried to smile through all his fucking nerves).

“You in pain, man?” Zayn joked.

“Shut-up okay? I’m getting married.” Harry pouted, as Lou brushed his hair back off of his forehead, styling it into somewhat of a quiff.

“You actually look good, mate. Splendid.” Zayn said looking at Harry in the mirror.

“Thanks…” Harry mumbled.

“Hey, you alright?” Zayn asked once Lou went over to get Louis’ sisters ready.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine.”

“You’re not like regretting this are you?”

“No, no of course not. I love Louis more than anything. And I want to marry him more than anything. It’s just that… that it’s like _here._ It’s right _now._ I have about 10 more minutes of being Harry Styles, before I become Harry Styles-Tomlinson… it’s just like weird, surreal I guess. But no, I’m not regretting it at all. I’ve been waiting for this since the day in the damn grocery store.”

Zayn beamed, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Good. I knew you two were gonna last, like make it. I could just tell. And I’m so happy that I get to call you two my best friends, and I’m honored that you let me be a part of your guys’ life.”

Harry turned, and looked at one his best friends, and saw tears beginning to shine in his eyes, and Harry felt them being to form on his own green. He stood, and wrapped his arms around Zayn, in a silent confirmation, that Harry felt exactly the same. They looked at each other once more, and nodded at the other, solidifying the way they felt.

“Harry, 5 minutes, till you’re walking.” Gemma yelled, from she was standing, keeping watch, making sure that Louis didn’t try to sneak a peek at her little brother (who looked dapper, just so you know).

Harry took a deep breath, and smoothed out his suit. He made his way over to Gemma.

“Tie my bowtie?” He asked.

Gemma turned and looked at her little brother. She remembered when he was little, asking her if he could play Barbie’s with her, and she remembered when her mum brought him home from the hospital, and the first time she held him. Even though she was so young, she could still remember.

“Yeah, H.” She said, grabbing hold of the pastel green fabric, “There you go, and Harry… I’m really glad that you found someone that makes you happy.”

Harry smiled, and nodded his head. He took his place, and waited.

 5 more minutes of being him, until he was completely Louis’.

 

; * ; * ;

 

It was Louis’ wedding day, and he was pissing his pants.

He had had his hair done by one of Gemma’s friends, before she scurried off to where they were keeping Harry hidden, to do his hair. Louis’ hair kind of resembles a cinnamon bun. But he thought he looked pretty okay, so he didn’t fret too much. Niall and Liam said he looked cute, so that was also a plus.

Because they all had already gotten beautified, there was nothing left to do but wait. Which was not the best thing for Louis’ nerves.

It just gave him more time to think about everything that could go wrong. What if he messed up his vows, or what if Harry said no at the altar? What if Stan lost the rings, which Louis had given him for safe keeping? What if everything that could go wrong, did?

Louis needs a drink.

“Pass the scotch?” Louis asked Niall.

“Nope.”

“What? Why?” Louis asked.

“I don’t want you smelling like alcohol at the altar.” Niall stated, “And I’m sure Harry wouldn’t want that, and Gemma would probably kill you, to be honest. You should be thanking me.”

And yeah, he was probably right.

So Louis was just going to have to deal with his damn nerves.

“Don’t worry Lou, only 5 more minutes.” Liam said reassuringly.

“Yeah… and thanks for helping me with like the wedding, and the proposal, and well… everything really. I know I’m an ass most of the time, but I really do appreciate you guys. You’re my best mates.” Louis said.

“Awe, Lewis. Getting all sappy and emotional on us, eh?” Niall said smiling.

“I was just saying.” Louis said with a blush.

“I appreciate you too Louis.” Liam said squeezing Louis’ knee. “But I expect you to help me with mine and Zayn’s wedding.” He added.

Niall and Louis looked at him.

Liam looked startled. “Oh, I’m not proposing anytime soon, I was just saying.”

Niall and Louis nodded, laughing lightly.

“Tommo,” Stan said, he had just came in, “Time for you to take your place.”

Louis took a deep breath.

This was it.

 

; * ; * ;

 

Harry hooked his arm with is mum’s.

“You ready, baby?” she asked, her eyes glistened, and she looked like she was going to cry.

“Don’t cry, mum.” Harry said, giving her a small smile, wiping under her eyes.

She swatted his hands away, embarrassed. “Oh, don’t mind me. It’s just I’m giving you away today, and that’s kind of a big deal to me…”

Harry frowned. “I’m still yours mum. I’m always gonna be yours. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I know, I know. I’m just overly emotional right now, just don’t look at me.” She laughed.

Harry was about to reply, but the music started. Harry felt the butterflies start in his stomach, and his heart started beating a little faster. He watched as Louis younger sisters started down the aisle, tossing little forget-me-nots from their small baskets, littering the long walk way, that was lined with little fairy lights, and large clear vases filled with water, flower petals, and candles floating in them. Harry looked at what his sister and his mum, and his soon-to-be mother-in-law had done to the bottom floor of the summer house. All the furniture was cleared out, and there were seats on either side of Harry’s aisle. He couldn’t see everything from where he was standing, but what he could, was absolutely beautiful. He was actually speechless. You couldn’t even tell that it was part of a house, it looked just as extravagant as the wedding decorations that you see on the telly.

“It looks amazing.” He whispered to Gemma, who was standing next to Niall, her escort.

“Eh, just threw it together.” She laughed.

Harry joined in quietly. “But thank you, really. It means a lot.”

“Anything for my baby brother.”

Harry turned to Niall, Zayn, and Liam. Stan was already starting down the aisle, helping little Theo.

“I’m getting married.” Harry said to them.

“And then you’re getting laid.” Niall said, to which Anne shushed him.

“Sorry Ms. Styles.” Niall whispered.

“Are you ready?” Liam asked.

Harry nodded.

“You’re positive?” Zayn said.

“Never been more sure of something.”

“Zayn, Liam. You’re up.” Gemma said, motioning for them to go out.

Gemma turned to Harry, and handed him a small bouquet.

“What?” Harry laughed.

“You have to have a bouquet. It’s a must at a wedding.” Gemma smiled, and were there tears in her eyes? Why is everybody crying? Goddamn.

Harry didn’t have a chance to ask, because she and Niall made their way down the walk way.

He and his mum stood for a couple seconds, before she started them out.

Harry felt like he was floating. He felt like he had swallowed stars, and that he was made of moonlight. He looked ahead of him, and if he had been able to see something other than Louis, he would’ve seen everyone stand to watch him walk down the aisle. He would’ve seen the beautiful arch of branches and flowers, and lights that Louis was under. And he would’ve seen the amazing view out of the ceiling to floor windows behind Louis. But alas. He only saw Louis.

Louis standing with his hands behind his back. Louis with his hair done like a little cinnamon roll. Louis in his tux, and his pastel blue tie. He saw Louis, looking at him, and he knew that he didn’t see anything other than Harry either. He and Louis only saw each other. Much like any of the other days that they spend together. But today was different. Today they were going to be made into one.

Harry hadn’t even known that he was at the altar until, Anne kissed him on his cheek, and whispered with tears in her eyes, “No matter how big you become, you’ll always be my baby.” And she gave her only son away.

Harry didn’t know how he made it in front of Louis but he was there, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

“Hi.” He breathed.

“Hi.” Louis echoed.

And he and Louis held hands while the pastor spoke from the book, but neither of them heard anything. Not until it was time to say their vows. Louis went first.

“Harry,” He began, “I love you. I always have. And I promise that I will love you no matter what. I have enjoyed every single day that I have spent with you, and I hated the ones that I didn’t. You give me a reason to smile. And you just make me so happy, Harry,” Louis paused, trying to swallow back his tears, and all his emotions, “I can’t imagine life without you. So I’m going to stay with you, forever.”

And wow Harry wishes that he had gone first because how was he supposed to talk through all of the fucking tears.

He squeezed Louis’ hand, and smiled at him. He laughed lightly, wiping at his tears, before he took a deep breath, and began.

“Louis William Tomlinson. You were my first love, and you are my only love. And I promise to be the best husband to you that I can be. And I promise not to own more than 3 cats at a time.” Everyone laughed lightly because of course. Harry would say that at his wedding. “And I promise to take care of you when you’re sick. I promise that I will always kiss you goodnight. I promise that I will never love anyone more than I love you. And I promise that I will love you as long as the stars are above you, and longer if I can. Till death.”

And Harry was pretty sure he and Louis weren’t the only ones crying, but that’s okay because he was in love, and that’s all that matters.

Theo extended his little arms, and Louis picked up Harry’s ring from the small pillow, and Harry did the same, grabbing Louis’.

“Read the inside, yeah?” Louis whispered.

Harry did, and he saw the words, ‘I can’t change’, in all caps.

“Mine has the quote marks.” Louis said with a smile.

And Harry’s heart swelled, because the rings matched the tattoos that they had gotten together when Harry turned 18.

“Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson, to be your life partner?”

“I do.”

“And do you Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles, to be your life partner?”

“I do.”

And they sealed their love with a kiss.

 

; * ; *;

 

The reception was wonderful. Harry was passed from person to person, as was Louis. They cut their cake, and shoved it in each other’s faces. They accepted everyone’s good wishes. Zayn caught the bouquet (Harry may have purposely thrown it at him) and they cried during the toasts.

“Excuse me,” everyone’s eyes went to Niall, who was standing on a chair, and clanking his fork on his champagne glass, a little aggressively, “I’d like to propose a toast to Harry and Louis.” Everyone clapped and agreed, so Niall continued, “I’ve known Harry since I was a first year in college, and I met Louis in my second, and ever since then, I knew these two fools were gonna get married. I knew it from the way that Harry would not shut-up about Louis, and I knew it when Louis asked me for ideas on how to ask Harry to prom. And honestly, I’m so happy for them. They are perfect for each other, and I know that they will take care of each other. So Harry, Louis. I wish you the best in your life together. I love you guys.”

Louis pulled Harry into his side, and they both smiled at Niall, and turned to Liam, who was now standing.

“I just want to let you two know that you’re my best mates. And that I’m lucky to have gotten to see you two fall in love with each other more and more every day. You were made for each other, I know you’re gonna make it.”

Harry mouthed a thank you, and Zayn started speaking.

“Me and Harry have been mates since we were in grade school, and I have seen him struggle with himself, and I’ve seen him scared that he was never going to find somebody that was going to accept him for who he was. He was sad, for a good portion of our college years. But when he met Louis, I saw him slowly become who he is today. I saw him start to smile again. We were seniors I think, and I remember him saying to me, _“Zayn, I didn’t know how to be happy before I met Louis. But now I am. Like I know how to be happy now.”_ And I just want to thank you, Louis, for bringing my best friend back, and showing him how good life can be.” Zayn had a few tears on his cheeks, and Harry had a more than a few.

Louis nodded at Zayn from where he was seated, overwhelmed with emotions. He had known that Harry had had a hard few years, but he didn’t know how significant of a part he played in helping his husband.

He turned to Harry.

“I love you.”

Harry nodded, knowing that Louis meant so much more than those simple three words.

“I love you.” He said back, hoping that Louis knew everything he meant, also.

After the toasts were through, Louis and Harry made it to the middle of the floor, for their last dance.

“This is ‘Make You Feel My Love,” Ed said before he started playing his cover of the ballad.

 

_‘When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love.’_

Harry took Louis’ hand, and held him close to his body, knowing that he was holding his happiness in his arms. He felt Louis clutch at the front of his suit, laying his head on Harry’s chest. Harry kissed the top of his head.

 

_‘When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love.’_

Louis held onto Harry, scared that if he let go, Harry would disappear, and that he would wake up, to realize that he had dreamt this whole thing up. Dreamt up Harry, and the wedding, and their kittens. He was scared that he was going to wake up, and realize that he dreamt up his love.

 

_‘I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong.’_

Harry pulled away from Louis slightly, and Louis looked up at him with panicked eyes, but Harry kissed his worry away, before picking Louis up, making him stand on the tops of his feet. “We’re closer now…” Harry spun with Louis, and felt like he would never get dizzy, and that he could do this forever.

 

_‘I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love.’_

Louis felt Harry bend his head down to his ear, when he leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry started whispering lovely nothing’s into his ear, but except to Louis, they were lovely everything’s. He felt like he’d never need anything else. Louis felt like he could live off of Harry’s love.

 

_‘The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet.’_

 

Harry felt Louis press a gentle kiss to his pulse point, and Harry wondered  if Louis knew that Harry’s heart beat solely for him. And then he wondered if Louis’ beat for him too. Harry brushed their cheeks together, and pulled Louis impossibly closer. Louis smelled like sunshine, and sugar cubes.

 

_‘I could make you happy,_

_Make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love’_

The song ended, and Louis tilted his head up, and kissed his husband. And Harry tasted like sunshine and sugar cubes.

 

; * ; * ;

 

Harry and Louis didn’t want to honeymoon in Paris. They didn’t want to honeymoon in Greece, or the Bahamas. They wanted to honeymoon right where they got married. In the Tomlinson’s summer home. Because they felt like this is where they were going to have the happiest memories.

They didn’t really do anything different, they played with the kittens, and turned on the fireplace. But they felt different. Harry felt like he was floating, and Louis felt like he was flying. All Harry could do was smile, and look at his husband. All Louis could do was the same exact thing.

When night time came, Harry carried Louis up to the master bedroom, and they kissed. And they touched. And they loved each other, in the most intimate way. Louis opened Harry up gentle and slow, and touched him like he was the most fragile thing in the world.

And Harry touched Louis back, the same way that he had touched him. He breathed Louis’ breaths. And he swallowed Louis’ kisses.

Louis pressed into Harry, soft ‘I love you’s falling from his lips, kisses placed on every inch of skin that he could reach while pleasuring the boy that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Nothing would ever give Louis more pleasure, than the pleasure he got from pleasing Harry.

“Mine, all mine…” Louis whispered, head in Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin, then leaving soothing kisses.

“Yours, Louis, yours.” Harry gasped, as his head fell back into the duvet, lips parted, eyes closing tightly.

 

; * ; * ;

 

It seemed like it was just yesterday that Harry and Louis had gotten married. But today they were watching someone else.

Harry and Louis had their arms hooked through Brightynn’s, one father on each. They walked down the aisle, in the same house that Louis and Harry had gotten married in. They each whispered how much they loved their only child, before giving her away, to someone they knew would love her, as much as they loved each other.

When they had adopted Brightynn, with her auburn red hair, green eyes, and little freckles, (Harry called them angel kisses) they had every intention of adopting another. But circumstances changed, and they felt it was better for them all too just have Brightynn. They were disappointed at first, but as the years went on, they realized that their only daughter was more than enough.

Harry was 27 and Louis was 29 when they adopted Brightynn Victoria.

Harry was 50 and Louis was 52 when they gave her away.

 

; * ;  * ;

 

When Harry was 57 and Louis was 59, when the circumstances that had prevented them from having another child, got worse.

Louis’ heart was giving out, and they couldn’t fix it, because the doctors didn’t know what was wrong.

But Harry and Louis didn’t fret on it. The doctors said that Louis still had a good amount of years in him, and that they should make the best of the time that they had together. So they did.

They traveled, and they laughed, and they still made each other their favorite breakfasts. They still did the dishes together, Louis washing, and Harry drying. And they still went to the same grocery store that Louis proposed in, to get their eggnog, that year for Christmas.

They also got married again. It was quiet though, just them in that summer home. They stood in the same place that they had 36 years ago, and they renewed their vows.

“Harry,” Louis said, “I have loved spending the last three decades with you, and I wish I could spend 30 more with you.  I loved raising our daughter with you, and I loved waking up next to you every day. I loved you’re everything, every day. I don’t know why this happened to us, why I have to go away, but I’m not scared of… dying,” Harry’s lip trembled, and a small sob escaped his lips, “I’m scared of the fact that you’ll be alone. And I don’t want that for you. I want to be there for you to cook for you, and love you. But I’m going to love you until my heart stops beating, and I will love you even when I have to go away. You’re the only one that I will ever love.”

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry said, “You are my happiness, and you are my light. Your voice makes the flowers happy, and your laugh makes raindrops smile, and your touch makes clouds shiver, and your everything makes me live. I don’t know what I’m going to do when you have to leave me,” Harry’s voice broke, and Louis’ tears started falling faster, “I don’t know how I will be able to walk around, and not see your face, and I don’t know what I’m going to do when I can’t hear your laugh, or when I can’t kiss you goodnight… But, I promise you, I will never love anybody again. Because you were my first, and you are my only love. And I will never love anybody as much as I love you.”

 

; * ; * ;

 

Harry was 58 when he got the call.

The doctors were wrong. Louis didn’t have a lot of years left.

Louis was gone, and Harry couldn’t breathe. How do you breathe when you lose everything? How do you breathe when your happiness slips right through your fingertips? How do you breathe when you will never be able to kiss, or touch, or laugh with the one thing that made your life worth living? How do you breathe when you have to wake up alone? How do you breathe when you don’t have anybody to kiss goodnight?

How do you breathe?

Harry realized that he couldn’t.

 

; * ; * ;

 

Harry was 59 when he saw Louis again.

He finally got to see him, after an excruciating year without him.

Harry passed on while he was sleeping. He was just asleep on Louis’ side of the bed, and then his heart stopped beating. He hadn’t spent that painful year wishing that he would die, he spent it wishing that Louis were still there, with him. The doctors said that Harry died of a broken heart, and that it wasn’t uncommon for spouses to pass away within months of each other.

Harry didn’t even know he was gone, until he heard Louis calling his name.

“Harry, I missed you, I missed your everything…”

“I missed you, too…”

And finally, Harry was able to be with Louis, hear his laugh, touch his skin, and kiss him goodnight. He didn’t know where they were, but wherever it was, it even had a grocery store, and at Christmas time, it even sold eggnog.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I know this was kinda sad, but I tried to make it a little happy too. I'm sorry if you cried, but I did too so.
> 
> Second of all, this is the longest FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND IT LIKE ATE MY LIFE FOR THE PAST WEEK.
> 
> Third, the song that Harry wrote for Louis is an actual song called 'Bones' by Lewis Watson. Go listen to that song and think about Louis and Harry, and I dare you to tell me that you didn't cry.
> 
> And in case you didn't pick it up, the flash mob proposal dance is the Best Song Ever dance.
> 
> sO ANYWHO, I hope you liked it, comment and kudos if you did, and do it anyway if you didn't yay.


End file.
